


Dean Reads Fanfiction

by Aphroditefounddestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditefounddestiel/pseuds/Aphroditefounddestiel
Summary: Marie finally starts sending Dean some links to fics. Over time they get more Destiel heavy. How will Dean react?





	Dean Reads Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be funny and I had a lot of fun writing it. None of the fic references are from actual fics just general fanfic tropes. Hope you enjoy.

Dean hadn’t planned on Marie actually sending him links to fanfiction. They started out short and mostly cases, sometimes just Sam and Dean other times Cas was with them. It was fun to read fiction about himself. Like day dreaming but he didn’t have to make anything up, he could just read it. Sometimes it was a little weird. Over time she started sending ones that had “moments” in them that were “shippy.” They started so subtle that he hadn’t noticed that’s what they were until one it had Cas place a kiss on his forehead. After he read it and texted her about it for over an hour. She started sending more. If he’s being honest it was really well written, that’s the only reason he liked it so much. They stayed very story centric for a while, only a few moments every now and then. So, he kept reading them and letting her know what he thought. He would never admit that he actually liked those moments out loud.  
Dean rolls out of bed early today, padding to the kitchen to start coffee. He finds Cas sitting at the table with coffee. He glances over to the pot to see that Cas had made a full pot. He doesn’t know how but Cas makes the best coffee. His days are always better when he has a cup made by Cas. “Mornin’ Cas. What’s new?” He lifted his head from the book he was reading, some novel about a missing child. From what he’s said to Dean it’s a very tragic story. He shakes his head. “Nothing, Sam told me to let you know he’ll be helping Donna with some werewolves.”  
“Why didn’t he wake me? I could have gone with; a little extra help doesn’t hurt.” They lock eyes.   
“I asked him to let you sleep. You were very exhausted last. If he’d have woken you, you would be running on two hours of sleep.” Dean couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his mouth.   
“Thanks Cas.” He simply smiled at Dean and continued his reading. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he pulled out his phone to read. He had finished the last fic Marie sent last night. So, he asked her if she had any more. It took a few minutes for her to respond. All she said was “nothing you’d wanna read.” He responded with “try me.” She sent him a link and he eagerly clicked into it, skipping past the warnings. He found reading fanfiction was a good pass time. He even found some for shows and movies he watched. Right about now he’s starting to wonder if he should have read the warnings. So far it doesn’t seem to be crossing any lines but it does depict Dean pining for Cas in a not so platonic way. He understands why Marie might think he doesn’t want to read this. He didn’t mind the “moments” and this seems to be the next step of easing into the world of fanfiction. The step after that… he doesn’t want to think about that with Cas sitting three feet away from him. As if on cue Cas sets down his book and speaks. “Dean, are you in a relationship with someone?” His words leave Dean at a loss for some of his own. A few scenarios run through his mind before he can answer.   
“No man, I am one hundred percent single. Why the hell would you think I’m seeing someone?”  
“You’ve been smiling at your phone a lot and people tend to do that when the object of their affection texts them.” In a way Cas is right to assume it’s about Dean’s object of affection, just not in the way he predicted. Dean’s not going to lie to himself anymore and say that isn’t what Cas is to him. He’s spent too many years telling himself he sees Cas as just his best friend. They’ve even shared many “moments” in the many years they’ve known one another. Hell he gave Cas a mix tape. “Dean?” Cas seems to be repeating himself.   
“Sorry, spaced out.” Cas huffs a small laugh.  
“What does have you in a good mood?” Cas innocently asks.  
“Just some, stories.” Dean can feel the heat rising on his face. Cas gives him a quizzical look.  
“About what?” he levels Dean with a serious look. “Love?” Dean can barely nod without combusting of embarrassment. “If it makes you happy, you shouldn’t be so ashamed.” Cas appears to drop the subject after that. Dean returns to reading it and is surprised by how fast paced it is. Dean and Cas are trapped in a cabin with only one bed and will have to share. He thinks it’s a bit silly reading them banter about who will get the bed. He scoffs when they finally decide to share it, earning him a questioning glance from the non-fictional Cas. He opts to ignore that glance. They’re asleep and there’s cuddling. He’s realizing how much he really wants this as he reads. Then there’s, well, that. Dean turns off his screen and unceremoniously drops it onto the table. “Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah” his voice comes out higher than usual. “Just wasn’t expecting, that.” He gestures a hand to his phone. Cas reaches for the phone to see what “that” is. Dean stops his hand, gripping it with his own. They awkwardly stare into one another’s eyes for a short while before Dean loosens his grip. This feels like a moment from a fic, Dean thinks. He slides his phone away from Cas’ reach without breaking eye contact. “I don’t think you want to read this.” Cas almost looks disappointed. Dean shoves his phone into his pocket to worry about later. Dean takes a sip of his now luke warm coffee and watches as Cas excuses himself from the room. He sends a quick text to Marie, making fun of the fact that he skipped the warnings. “I figured it would make you a little uncomfortable.” She responded. “Nah, it’s not that. It was just unexpected.” He realizes after he sends the text that he probably just confirmed her suspicions about his feelings for Cas. “Oh, really?” her next text reads. “Shut up.” Is all he sends back.  
He spends the rest of his day avoiding the couple thousand words waiting to be read. Using multiple tasks to distract himself, like watching movies with Cas and Jack. Now at the end of the day with nothing left to do he pulls up the fic. Whoever wrote this knows their way around words and can really paint a picture. The moment feelings are spilled left him choked up. After he finishes reading it he immediately tells Marie how amazing it thought it was. Dean finds himself searching the bunker for Cas. He finds him in the kitchen, hanging up the phone. “Sam said he’s a few hours away.” He says upon seeing Dean. Without thinking about it he walks into Cas’ space and takes his face in his hands. Cas’ eyes are wide and hopeful as he stares into them. He leans in to finally kiss Cas. The first few seconds are hesitant and cautious. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s upper back to pull him into a deeper kiss. They stay lost in each other for a few minutes before Cas pulls back. They stare into one another’s eyes, searching for a protest to what just happened. “Dean?” Cas says still breathless.  
“Yeah?” a smirk plays at his lips.  
“I love you, I’m in love you.” He looks scared with that confession.  
“I l-love you too, so much.” Cas breathes out a sigh of relief. Dean pulls him back into a kiss before either of them can say anything. This time more heated, filled with ten years of unresolved tension. “Let’s go to bed.” Cas nods enthusiastically and they make their way to Dean’s room.   
The next morning Dean thanks Marie for giving him what he needed to finally make a move on Cas after so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm @destiel4life67 on tumblr if you want to find me or say hi.


End file.
